V (Devil May Cry)
V''' is one of the main protagonists of Devil May Cry 5. He is the human split half of Vergil, Dante's twin brother and Nero's father. History Background As told in Before the Nightmare and Visions of V, V was born after Vergil, separate his human half from his demon half, the latter which he christened as Urizen. At that time, the newly born V witnessed Urizen's birth before the latter set out to unleash Qliphoth upon the city. Left with weak human body and four demons that embodies Vergil's trauma from his time as Nelo Angelo each taking form based on Mundus's minions - Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare, and Phantom, V vowed to stop the large-scale destruction and hopefully remerge with Urizen before his body completely crumbles. Visions of V gives insights about how V recruited his familiars: Soon after his birth, Griffon snatched V for safety just as Vergil, without his human half, transformed into Urizen. V and Urizen realized that they need each other to survive and stopping Urizen at the same time. Furthermore, Griffon deduced himself as essentially "dream" without any substance in terms of his inability to execute weakened demons that forces V to do it instead with his cane. After the two destroyed an attacking empusa, Griffon, having reached his limit, urged V to make his choice about their contract quickly before his dying form completely melted into nothingness, prompting the man to reluctantly accept it, saving the avian demon's life and officially making him his familiar. After awaken from a nightmare where he was painfully converted into Nelo Angelo as Vergil, V and Griffon set out for the next familiar like the latter to recruit. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Shadow that initially hostile and even managed to steal V's cane. The duo then gave chase only to see it crippled by another, spider-like Phantom. A battle ensued with V and Griffon successfully enlisted Shadow to their cause at the cost of them forced to destroy Phantom due to the latter too arrogant to be reasoned with. Although disturbed by the fact that his familiars were indeed embodiments of his (Vergil)'s trauma back in his days as Mundus' slave, this only adding more flames to his resolve to stop Urizen. More determined than ever, V challenged the last familiar, Nightmare, at a church despite Griffon's fear towards the demon as it shared the original's immense powers, remarking how Mundus found original Nightmare too overpowered than he predicted, having enough power to wipe entire Underworld itself. V however, remained adamant to press on and attempted to confront Nightmare only to be overpowered and devoured by the beast. Fighting its illusions, V, motivated by traumas of his whole self Vergil, finally reached Nightmare's core and defeated it, dispelling the illusion and dissolving the demon into its core. Their fight soon attracted other demons who then converged upon the church with Griffon become panic and insisted that Nightmare is too uncontrollable, but V remained unfazed as he psychological bend it to its knees. His efforts soon paid off as Nightmare, upon establishing its contract with V, laid waste upon the attacking demons and saved his and his familiars' lives, though Nightmare's power and exhaustion from the whole fight eventually takes its toll on V who then passed out as his familiars turns back into tattoos around his skin to replenish their powers. Recruiting Devil May Cry Crews Cutting Some Qliphoth Roots Discovering Comatose Dante Revealing His True Nature Merging With Urizen Legacy Power and Ablities Although weaker than his demon half Urizen, V is still a formidable combatant. To make up his poor defense, he uses his familiars, Griffon, Nightmare, and Shadow to cripple his enemies before finishing them with his cane. V's Cane V's weapon of choice is his signature cane which, according to Nico, lacked actual power beside being a suitable conduit for V's demonic powers. With it, he can perform following feats: *'Teleportation': V can teleport with use of demonic energy and his cane as the conduit. He has two teleportation techniques; Gambit (reappearing at where he hurled his cane at) and Touch And Move (teleporting to the next enemy as soon as he finished his current target off). *'Energy Absorption': V can fatally drain a weakened demon's energy by impaling them with his cane, restoring his and his familiars' health and killing it in process. *'Royal Fork': V can conjure multiple floatinh copies of his cane which then deployed to finish off multiple targets at once *'Energy Infusion': V can infuse his demonic energy into the cane, increasing the damage from his blows with it. V's Familiars V's Familiars are demons that born from Vergil himself as much as V and Urizen themselves. Whereas V and Urizen are Vergil's human half and demon half respectively, the familiars are manifestation of Vergil's trauma from his time as Nelo Angelo, taking forms of demons under his command while under Mundus' influence. Originally there are four demons, though only three that he managed to recruit because of the fourth, Phantom, chose to die fighting its own independence rather than joining V's cause. Griffon Shadow Phantom Nightmare Trivia *Despite being portrayed by Brian Hanford through both voice and motion capture, V's design bears eerie resemblance to Adam Driver (specifically when portraying Kylo Ren). However, as confirmed by both Matt Walker and Hideaki Itsuno, this was unintentional in Capcom's part as the character was developed long prior to the release of The Force Awakens, with the latter remarked their surprise over the aforementioned resemblance. Navigation Category:Spoilers Category:Anti Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Fragmental Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Related to Villain Category:Magic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Determinators Category:Tragic Category:Big Good Category:Non-Action Category:Summoners Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Victims